The Saga of Ranma & Usagi: The War of Stars!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: Years after the Battle of Endor, a faction of the Imperial Remnant makes their move on an unsuspecting galaxy. A Ranma-Half x Sailor Moon x Star Wars x Other crossover that begins with THE FORCE AWAKENS.


**The Saga of Ranma and Usagi: The Wars of the Star! – By Ocramed**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, SW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

 **Note: This is a multi-genre story. C &C are welcomed.**

 **Special Note: This story is a stream-lined version of Sailor Moon Trek and The Ranma Trek.**

 **Author's Note: This is a multi-part story featuring the newest STAR WARS trilogy, with each chapter will be 1000 words. I am also taking liberties with the material. For example: I am mixing the "Expanded Universe" sources with "canon". Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

 _It's been some time since the threat by the Yuuzhan Vong was dimensioned, though the more zealots among this mysterious race still roam in the dark corners of space. As the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant continue to rebuild from their conflict with the Vong, a dark figure from the distant past has decided to make his move. One way or another, a new conflict will arise to tip the Lucas Galaxy back to a state of war…amongst the stars._

 **Dantooine, 32 ABY.**

Ranma Ben-Yoda and old friend Han Solo, disembarked the SS _Millennium Falcon_ , as it touched down in the courtyard of one of the many "Jedi Chapterhouses" that existed within (and outside) "free space". There has been a push to re-establish a singular Jedi Temple back on Coruscant, the heart of the Lucas Galaxy, but the peace agreement between the New Republic, the Imperial Remnant AND the Yuuzhan Vong precluded the means of doing so. Thus, until such matters have been resolved, new Jedi would be trained in a more de-centralized manner. For now, reports of a mysterious band of mercenaries, known simply as "The Knights of Ren", had to be investigated, which is why Ranma and Han were paying a visit to an old friend…

"I don't know why you even brought me here," Han said, as he pulled at his coat.

"Well, speak to your wife about that," Ranma said, as he pulled on his cloak. "Ever since you decided to go back into business with Lando, you and Leia haven't been doing things as a family."

"Hey, I'm trying to earn an honest living," Han replied defensively, as Ranma gave the freighter captain a quizzical look. "No, I am being serious!"

"Be as it may, Leia feels that you should not shirk your responsibilities as a 'family man'," Ranma said. "Ergo, while I am here to take care of some business, you are going to visit your son Anakin."

"Humph," Han said, thinking about the last time he saw his youngest son, Anakin Solo. Truth to be told, ever since he and his wife discovered that Anakin was "Force sensitive", Han felt like his connection with his son was…lessened, somehow. Truth to be told, ever since the death of his son Jacen, who, like his sister Janen, was also "Force sensitive", Han wanted a "normal kid" for a change. Then again, midi-chlorians (or, as Ranma liked to say, "the equivalent of moss on a tree, used to indicate magnetic North") or not, the Force was strong within the Skywalkers, and he should have expected that his third offspring would be talented in the ways of the Force.

Hence, that is why his brother-in-law Luke, also a Jedi Knight like Ranma, took on Anakin as one of his students…

"So, have you decided to take on 'Lumpy' as your co-pilot?" Ranma asked, referring to Lumpawaroo, the son of Han's old friend Chewbacca, who died during the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Han had been alone since then, consoling with the idea that his best friend's son survived to take over his father's business.

"You know, he prefers to call himself 'Waroo'," Han said.

"I know," Ranma replied. "But he'll always be that annoying kid who stole my 'wookie snacks'."

"You're NOT going to let that go, eh?" Han said jokingly.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, in the heart of the Jedi Chapterhouse.

"What the-?" Han yelled, as he instinctively ducked.

Ranma immediately extended his senses, as he detected something dark, even as the Millennium Falcon took on weapons fire. Han wanted to dive for cover, while pulling his old friend with him, but saw that the discharge blaster fire was being deflected off an invisible barrier of some kind. Knowing that Ranma was the cause of this phenomenon, Han pulled out his own blaster, while tapping his wrist communicator with his chin.

"I should have gotten a bad feeling from this, before coming here," Han said, as his communicator activated. "Lumpy! Get those shields up!"

"ARrooooRoooughhhh!" came the reply.

'Sorry, 'Waroo'," Han replied. "Now…the shields, please?"

As if on cue, the familiar sounds of a raised shield could be heard emitting from the 'Falcon.

"Good. Give Ranma and I some cover, so we can move?"

SNAP! Hzzz….

Ranma activated his lightsaber, as the yellow-hued "laser blade" glowed brightly. At a certain rank, experienced Jedi could customize their lightsabers. In fact, some Jedi Knights did not rely up lightsabers at all.

"Luke and the others are holed up in library," Ranma replied, as he moved forward, while deflecting the blasters.

"And Anakin?" Han said. "Is he safe?"

"I believe so, but we must hurry. Whoever these people are, they are professionals…"

With that, Ranma and Han moved forward, and into the fray…

 **Jakku, 42 ABY.**

It has been ten years since the infamous "The Dantooine Massacre", which later revealed to be a part of a well-coordinated attack by the mysterious "Knights of Ren", a group of mercenaries who systematically attacked most of the known Jedi Chapterhouses, as well as assassinated prominent Jedi over the years. As a result, the reputation of the Jedi was hurt, causing their number to plummet significantly. It also meant training new Jedi was slowed, making the selection process to be stringent. And the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, who took the loss of Anakin Solo personally, went into seclusion, even though his sister Leia never blamed her brother for the loss of her son…

On the planet Jakku, where a pivotal victory was won by the Rebel Alliance took place, a lone-figure emerges from a downed Imperial Star Destroyer, which jutted towards the desert sky like an ancient obelisk.

"Whew!" said the figure, as she removed her oxygen and face mask. The brown-haired girl wiped the sweat from her brow, before taking a sip from canteen bottle.

"Big Sister!" yelled someone from below.

The girl looked down the large sand dune.

"Hey!" yelled the girl. "I'll be right down…"

Below, an Odango-haired, blond girl of thirteen years smiled, as the older girl from above began on descent on a sand slide…

"Did you find anything neat, Raye?" the blond girl asked, as the other girl began to load up her find.

"I think so, Bunny," Raye replied, as she packed her things. "Hopefully, we'll have a feast tonight."

"Wee!" Bunny said. "I can't wait to eat tonight!"

Raye smiled. If it hadn't been for Bunny being around, she didn't think that living alone on a desert world would be…bearable. She then looked up at the blue sky.

'Someday, we'll leave this world, for a better life,' Raye thought for a moment. 'Someday…'

Meanwhile, in the heart of Imperial Remnant territory, an important meeting was taking place.

"It appears that the 'First Order' has decided to break away on its own," said one of the Grand Moffs, who sat at a round table with other Grand Moffs, each representing a faction of the Imperial Remnant. The center of power of the Imperial Remnant was the planet Byss, which once served as a vacation spot for the late Emperor Palpatine and other important imperial officers.

"Most likely because of Supreme Leader Snoke's desire to flush out the Skywalkers," said another Grand Moff.

"I say, we should back Snoke's efforts," said another Grand Moff. "This may be our chance to return to power…in full."

"But Snoke is not the true power," interjected another Grand Moff. "Empress Serenity is."

"And she has not been seen since the defeat of the Yuuzahn Vong," replied the previous Grand Moff.

"Then, perhaps it is time to bring back our missing leader," said the Supreme Moff, who was not human, but was of an alien species known as "Vulcan".

"You know the whereabouts of the Empress?" asked one of the Grand Moffs.

"No, but I know who such information would have," said Supreme Moff T'Pol, as she pressed a button on the conference table.

A holographic image of the Jedi Knight Grandmaster Ranma Ben-Yoda appears.

"Intelligence reports indicate that this Jedi knows what happened to the Empress," T'Pol says.

"So, the Empress did not perish," said a Grand Moff.

"On the contrary, information from the clone masters of Camino have indicated that a special clone body was fashioned, before the Jedi took it. My guess is that that body was used as a vessel for the Empress' essence."

"Then why did we not do anything about this?"

"Who better to re-teach the ways of the Force than the Jedi?" T'Pol said. "Later, our agents can…change that perspective to where we need the Empress to be."

"I see."

"As for Snoke's move, we will not do anything unless the New Republic asks for assistance on this matter," T'Pol said. "We can use that request to renegotiate our treaty with them for much more favorable terms…"

Pause.

"Agreed?"

The assembled Grand Moffs nod in agreement.

"Then this meeting is adjourned," T'Pol said, as she took her gavel, and smacks the table with it.

SMACK, SMACK!

* * *

 **Tbc.**


End file.
